Nara Shikakari's First Mission: Old Lady Miyatomo's lost cat?!: August 10, 2016
Participants Nara Shikakari Title: Nara Shikakari's First Mission: Old Lady Miyatomo's Lost Cat Tsuokusho: --The rain patters the ground, creating an ambient noise that was charming and calm. Under a building awning sat a small girl on a bench, distracted by a book that she had on her lap. If a passerby was to take the time to stop and watch her, they would immediately assume that she was a statue. Only once in a minute would she turn the page, though keeping her facial expressions mild and uneventful throughout the event. After a few hours of this, the book finally ran to the ream and closed. The girl leaned up and lifted her arms in the air, stretching in a single stroke. She rested the book next to her and leaned down to retrieve her shoes that she had underneath her. Buckling them to herself, she stood up and grabbed her book again. She began walking away, trying her best to avoid getting the book and herself wet in the process by walking under the mazing awnings around the buildings around her. As Kari continued down the streets of Ame, she suddenly stopped and turned to see something that caught her eye. She knew the mission board was here, but it never interested her too much. On the board, that she found, was a lost cat mission and attached to it was a missing cat photo. She grabbed the picture and examined it closer. --"Not again,"-- she says under her breath. She continues down the awnings, dodging the rain and puddles before her. She returns the book to the book return while keeping the picture in her hand for reference.-- Tsuokusho: --The cat was Old Lady Miyatomo's cat. It was a cat that was white, fluffy, and wore a pink collar with a bell on it. For some reason, the cat was terrified of rain, making it run away from home quite frequently. Kari knew Miyatomo and her cat for as long as Kari can remember. She would always be the first to help find the cat, and today was no exception. Most of the spots that the cat would hide in were small little places, usually high up on a roof, but Kari had memorized them all.She checked the rooftop spots that she knew. The first spot was in between a roof brace and beam. After a quick inspection, the cat remained unfound. The second spot was in a cubby in the wall a few rooftops down. Once again, no cat was found. The final spot that she knew was in a boarded window, but the result remained the same. --"Where in the world...?"-- she said as her last spot she knew left her unsuccessful.-- Tsuokusho: --After her spots proved ineffective, she closed her eyes in frustration. Being on the roof, the rain had already been pouring on her, but being from Ame, she was used to it. Through the rain, she began to hear a faint bell going off. --"That's it!"-- she exclaims as she begins to run towards the sound of the bell. Old Lady Miyatomo put the bell on the cat for just this occasion. Kari facepalms herself from her own mistake. --"How could I have forgotten that?"-- she asked herself. Running on the ground now, she finds the bell's ringing growing in sound. Several hours had passed since she began, and evening was soon approaching, so she needed to catch the cat quick. Kari quickly found herself in an alleyway. The bell had quit ringing, so she stopped running. After walking around the alley, she heard the sound of meowing in the rubbish. She sighed as a sign of relief as she walked over to the trash. Lifting the trash, she revealed the cat, dirtied by the garbage, but fine overall. --"There you are,"-- she says, bending down to pick up the cat. The cat, knowing her, accepts her and begins to purr as she picks it up.-- Tsuokusho: --From behind her, Kari suddenly hears the sound of multiple growlings from behind her. She quickly turns around to see a small group of dogs, teeth showing and ready for a fight. Almost immediately, the cat hissed and bolted off out from her arms.-- "Mr. Snoofels!"-- Kari screamed, but the cat had already ran off. Kari quickly turned towards the dogs again, who began to advance in position.-- "Oh, this isn't good,"-- she said as she began to back off. Kari immediately ran away from the dogs. However, the dogs weren't having it. They followed closely behind, closing the small gap between them. She had to think fast in order to get out of this situation. She looked up ahead and found a few crates she could climb on and get onto the roof. As she climbed the boxes, the dogs caught up to her, jumping at her. Quickly, as she climbed to the roof, she kicked the crates over, making it impossible for the dogs to follow her to the roof. Kari sighed a sigh of relief as she could hear the dog's barking become more faint as they began to give up. Catching her breath, she waited a bit longer, to make sure the dogs were gone, and began looking for the runaway cat. Unfortunately, the last few hours of the day go by and the cat cannot be found.-- Tsuokusho: --Returning to her spot in Ame, Kari finds herself in a bit of a slum. She walked back to her bench under the awning and, without removing her shoes, lays there. She closed her eyes in defeat as she throws her arms behind her head. --"Oh well,"-- she said. --"I guess it can't be helped."-- A few minutes pass before a bell can be heard, wildly ringing from under her. She immediately opens her eyes and rolls over to check what's underneath the bench, only to find the cat scratching behind his ear. --"Really, Mr. Snoofles?" -- She asks, mildly annoyed at the cat now. The cat only mewed in response.-- Tsuokusho: --She grabbed the dirty cat and began hauling it off to Old Lady Miyatomo. When she dropped the cat off, Miyatomo thanked her once again for the find and apologized for the trouble that her pet causes. After turning in the pet, Kari yawns again.-- "Finally over,"-- she mumbles as she slowly walks to turn in her mission at the board. She turned it in and walked back once again to her spot on the bench. Now that she thinks about it, she's reminded of a story she read a long time ago that kind of went along with what happened to her today. She shrugs it off anyway and begins to fall asleep on her bench.-- End Results: The cat was returned, for now, and Kari only suffered from minor exhaustion, which would be recovered by the next day.